


John & Mycroft vs. Zombies!

by NoirRosaleen



Series: Numbers Meme! [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: BAMF John, Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Request Meme, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirRosaleen/pseuds/NoirRosaleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John & Mycroft vs. Zombies!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [igrockspock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/igrockspock/gifts).



> Igrockspock prompted me with "#7 and #12 fight a zombie invasion together."

John stared down at the milling horde of undead. “Please, please tell me you have a contingency plan for this, Mycroft,” he said, clenching his left hand.

“I'm sorry, John. Had I known there was going to be a zombie outbreak today, I would have at least informed you to bring a change of clothing. I'm sure there are people looking into this, but as the last time there was a problem with walking dead was in 1869, it may take awhile for the authorities to properly deal with it.” Mycroft actually looked perturbed, standing at a different window and leaning slightly on his umbrella.

“Ah, well, at least there's tea,” sighed John, turning away from the window and sitting down in an inappropriately comfortable armchair. He vaguely felt as if there should be nothing comfortable with an honest-to-God zombie mob collected outside the building.

“True, and I think perhaps a cup or two while we plan our way out would be an excellent idea,” Mycroft agreed, taking the other chair. “I find myself supremely incurious as to my brother's earlier activities, I suppose that's a silver lining.”

~~~~~

“...okay, so as long as we can get to the roof we should be fine,” John said, pulling out his gun and automatically checking it.

“Presuming no-one else has barricaded themselves up there, yes,” said Mycroft, standing up and straightening his jacket. He then twisted the handle of his umbrella, and pulled out a short sword.

John did a small double-take. “Well, that explains a few things,” he remarked.

“Only a few.” Mycroft smiled enigmatically. “Shall we?” he asked, for all the world as though they were going to go for a stroll in Regent Park.

John threw open the door and immediately found a target (headshot, double-tap – that silly American flick at least had a good set of rules). He kicked the body aside, then dashed toward the stairs, Mycroft hot on his heels. The sword flashed as Mycroft beheaded another undead that had gotten a bit too close, and they raced up the stairs, shooting and hacking their way through the molasses-slow bodies. Twice John had to shoot a zombie off Mycroft, and once Mycroft got entirely too close to John with his sword (although to be fair, the zombie had been entirely too close as well).

“How many bloody flights does this place have?!” John gasped, slamming in his last clip. Why Mycroft had kept ammo in his office, John didn't know, or frankly want to know, but the extra clips had come in handy.

“Only two more, we should be ablAAAH!” John shot another zombie that had clawed at Mycroft's leg. “Hem. Able to make it, I think,” Mycroft panted.

“God I hope you're right,” John groaned, tagging another zombie up ahead.

~~~~~

The iron door slammed and locked quite satisfyingly behind them as they flung themselves against it. “Mr Holmes? Oh thank God!” The woman who was not Anthea flung herself at her boss, looking completely tattered. “Only five others have made it, but Torchwood says they should be able to eradicate the infected downstairs in half an hour if we can just hold out.”

“Infected?” John repeated, looking alarmed. “Hang on, does that mean - “

“No, it does not,” Mycroft interrupted, frowning. “Janine, honestly, correct terminology is a key part of our work.”

“Sorry, sir,” she said, blushing. “The bodies, I mean.”

“At least there's some good news then,” Mycroft sighed, absently wiping his sword on his leg. “Do we at least have weaponry in case they get through?”

“A few things, yes,” said Anthea/Janine, and John found himself looking past her to some exotic- and lethal-looking machinery. He grinned. At least a zombie invasion got him access to fun new toys, from the look of it!


End file.
